


Nailed It

by faintof



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slight Hurt/Comfort, injuries, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintof/pseuds/faintof
Summary: Sans takes a tumble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so I haven't written fanfiction in literally years? So I'm super rusty but while walking home from work today suddenly this fic was forming in my head? Like I downloaded an app on my phone so I could start taking it down?  
> Anyway, please enjoy. :)

_Of all the ways to go..._

Hands deep in his pockets, no time to stop the inevitable, the momentum pulled him forward.

But really, who didn't see this coming? With 1 HP and the athleticism of a three-toed sloth, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

He had just been hoping it would be closer to later.

 _This is why I teleport everywhere. You can't trust stairs, they're always up to something._  
_Why aren't these stairs carpeted? Maybe this wooden be so bad if they were._

_Heh, that was a good one._

A distant 'NYEH!' drew him briefly from his musings.

_Aw, man. Paps is gonna see me go in the lamest way possible. He'll be fine, though, he's got a skele-ton of friends. It'll be no skin off his bones._

He heard the crack more than he felt it, blackness already taking over.

\--

He was laying on a cloud, a delightful warmth seeping into his bones. So far this afterlife thing wasn't too shabby. He could do without the bright light encouraging his eyes to open, though. Suddenly feeling stifled, his eyes reluctantly opened before shutting again in immediate regret.

One eye wasn't working. The left one.

The magic one.

All that remained was a deep blackness, an unending void. This afterlife thing was seeming less and less appealing the longer he was awake.

"SANS? BROTHER ARE YOU AWAKE?" Papyrus' voice boomed from the vicinity of the foot of the bed.

Papyrus was here too? How did he die? Last he'd seen he was fine.

"BROTHER...?" This time marginally quieter and much more hesitant. A breathy attempt at a response brought the voice closer. "YOU ARE AWAKE, AREN'T YOU?"

"...yeah..." Nailed it.

"HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"

His eyes fought to open again. The light seemed a bit dimmer this time and he shifted his sight to the downcast looking skeleton hovering over him.

"...like death warmed over."

The quiet howling of the trash tornado broke the silence as a drop of sweat slid down the side of Sans' head.

"SANS...WAS THAT A PUN?"

"...maybe."

"PLEASE TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, BROTHER."

"what happened to my eye?"

"IT WAS CRACKED BY THE BANNISTER SO I WRAPPED IT UP. IS THE BANDAGE TOO TIGHT? TOO ITCHY? IS IT CAUSING YOU PAIN?"

"...bro, i would _patella_ you if it was _brothering_ me..." His grin strained a bit wider at the indignant NYEH that resulted.

"SANS, PLEASE." Papyrus rubbed the bridge of his nasal cavity in exasperation, "AS GLAD AS IT MAKES ME TO HEAR YOU JOKING SO QUICKLY, I DO NOT FIND YOUR HEALTH HUMOROUS!" Sans' visible eyelight twinkled, but he refrained from commenting.

" _tibia_ honest, i don't know what happened. i fell? and then...?"

"YOU HIT YOUR HEAD AND ALSO YOUR LEG IS BROKEN."

"guess i don't got a leg to stand on, then."

"SANS! HONESTLY! I SPENT AN HOUR TRYING TO HEAL YOUR LEG," The scrape of Papyrus' gloves as he wrung his hands was nearly rhythmic, "BUT YOU KNOW HEALING MAGIC IS NOT MY SPECIALTY. I WAS ABLE TO SET IT CORRECTLY, OF COURSE. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL, BUT I FEAR IT MAY TAKE SOME TIME STILL TO HEAL..." He trailed off to a nearly reasonable volume.

"seriously bro, it's gonna be fine. it doesn't even hurt. you did great, thanks." Papyrus looked unconvinced.

"WHEN YOU HIT YOUR HEAD I WAS VERY WORRIED..." The memory of the slight trail of dust that had been left on the staircase flashed in his mind, "I AM VERY GREAT AND AS SUCH SHOULD NOT EVEN THINK TO WORRY ABOUT IT HOWEVER...had you...had I not been able to..." His voice lowered as close to a whisper as it could get.

"paps...i'm fine, really. you took great care of me. i couldn't ask for a cooler bro. some stairs can't get rid of me," Papyrus brightened, "but since i can't walk, i guess i'll have _tibia_ lazybones for a bit..." Papyrus scowled.

"AND THAT'S DIFFERENT FROM ANY OTHER DAY HOW?"

"hey i've earned it. i've been working myself down to the bone lately. if i hadn't been walking, this wouldn't have happened."

"YOU WON'T DIE BY WALKING, 1 HP OR NO! A SLIGHT POTENTIAL FOR DISASTER IS NO REASON TO AVOID ACTIVITY, SANS!"

"hey, we should carpet those stairs, then this kind of thing _wooden_ happen."

"SANS!"

_Yeah, that was a good one._

**Author's Note:**

> New! Follow me on [Tumblr](https://faintlyesque.tumblr.com/) for updates!


End file.
